Chocolaty Rabbit Eggs?
by BoxingBunny
Summary: EASTER SPECIAL! Hiei, Kagome, and Easter Eggs! Just a cute holiday one-shot.


AN: Just a little 'Easter Special' that I thought I'd whip up for you guys since you're all so wonderful and have been leaving me such amazing and encouraging reviews ^_^ Thanks everybody, you're awesome!

Disclaimer: I don't own, please don't sue!

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Chocolaty Rabbit Eggs?

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Hiei still didn't understand.

Kagome had explained to him that this holiday called "Easter" was part of one of humanity's various religions. He personally thought that all of them were ridiculous. He knew of the various gods that existed; he worked for one of their sons! But despite thinking that they were pointless, Hiei often found himself celebrating different holidays with his teammates and their families. Damn…he was getting soft.

"Explain it again," he said from his seat at the Higurashi kitchen table.

Kagome looked up from her various bowls of dye and rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh. "Fine," she said. "But this is the last time. I still have to finish these eggs and start setting up."

Hiei gave a curt nod and waited for her to start. He had been dragged over to Yusuke's cousin's house to help set up for something called an "Easter Egg Hunt" that they were hosting for neighborhood children on their shrine grounds.

"Okay, I'm just going to try and sum this up for you. In the Christian religion, the son of God was Jesus. Jesus was basically sent to earth to eventually die and absolve man of his sins." At this point she heard Hiei scoff at the idea, but she continued anyway. "He was crucified, buried, and rose from the grave after three days—"

"So he was one of these zombies that Yusuke and the oaf watch in their movies?" Hiei interrupted.

"No," Kagome answered patiently as she dipped a hard-boiled egg into some pink dye and then purple. "He didn't return to walk the earth and eat brains. He returned to Heaven." She paused to see if he was going to say anything but continued after he remained silent. "Now we celebrate the holiday called Easter which is supposed to be the anniversary of the day that Jesus rose and went back to Heaven."

Hiei was quiet for a moment and Kagome was hopeful that this would be the end of the questions for now. "So what the hell do rabbits, eggs, and chocolate have to do with anything?"

Kagome felt like beating her head against the table. "I don't know! But it's fun and the kids like it so we dye eggs, hide them, and let them come look for them."

"But you don't know why you do it? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard. Why would you do something without having cause?" Hiei questioned incredulously.

"I don't know what they have to do with anything because I'm not a Christian, Hiei," Kagome ground out.

"Then what is your religion?"

"I'm the miko of a Shinto shrine, but since I pretty much _know_ what's out there and in the afterlife, it makes it a little hard to commit to any one religion. So I guess I don't have a specified religion," she explained.

"And you said that this was a Christian holiday?" He asked.

"Yes."

"It is a Christian holiday that you're hosting at a Shinto shrine?"

Kagome thought about simply ignoring the hybrid, but thought better of it and answered against her better judgment. "Yes, Hiei."

"And that doesn't strike you as strange?"

"No, it doesn't. Like I explained, I'm not doing it for any religious purposes. I'm doing this with you guys' help because it's a fun holiday that the local children enjoy. They like running around looking for the bright-colored eggs and treats that will be hidden. For me, the point is to make them happy and see them smile and have fun."

Hiei still didn't understand. Maybe it would just be one of those things that he would never understand about humans?

Kagome could see him trying to reason things out in his mind and decided to nip that in the bud before he started asking questions again. "Here," she said as she handed him a large mixing bowl full of brightly colored boiled eggs. "Take these and that box of plastic eggs outside and start hiding them while Yusuke and Kuwabara finish setting up the banners." At his scowl, she merely glared back. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know that it won't take you long. Just make sure that they're put in places that little kids will be able to find them. Kurama left a while ago to pick up Yukina and the food, so they should be back soon. The tables and are already set up outside. I'm counting on you to make sure that everything is set up and ready to go within the hour," she said with a playful wink.

"Why me? What are you going to be doing?" He asked as his glare lightened slightly.

"I'm the hostess. I'm going to go upstairs to get a shower and get dressed before everyone starts getting here. I was up most of the night making sure all of the eggs were prepped, so I'm all gross now," she explained as she examined her colorful fingertips. It would take a couple of days for that to fade.

Hiei huffed before muttering a "Fine," and heading outside.

=.=.=.=

The egg hunt was well underway and the squeals and laughter of children could be heard echoing throughout the shrine's courtyard. Hiei sat at one of the many picnic tables that had been set up and looked around at all of the colorful streamers and various other decorations.

Everyone had showed up for the event. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Botan, and Yukina were playing with the children and helping some of the youngest find treats. Shizuru, Kurama, and Genkai were straightening up from the lunch that had been served. And Kagome was chatting with some of the mothers who were congratulating and thanking her for another successful egg hunt.

The festivities continued on for several hours with different games and a storybook reading. Every child left with a basket full of goodies and a smile on their face.

Hiei watched as the remaining adult set about taking down the streamers and clearing all of the tables. He eventually helped with moving the folded tables back into a small storage building, but didn't feel the need to do much else.

When the sun finally began to set, he watched Kagome give everyone a hug and a 'thank you' before seeing them off. When it was just the two of them left in the courtyard, he openly took in her appearance for the first time since the chaos of screaming children had started.

She stood at the top of the shrine steps and looked perfectly content as she heaved a final sigh of relief that things had gone well. Her long, onyx hair was pulled into a ponytail and tied with a yellow ribbon. She was dressed in a fitted white sundress with a pale yellow belt around her waist and white sandals.

He looked away quickly when she directed her gaze towards him. A brilliant sigh was displayed just for him as she approached him. She reached into a pocket on her dress and pulled something out without him seeing what it was.

"Thank you for your help today, Hiei. I made sure to save one of these for you," she said as she grasped his hand and placed an egg-shaped piece of foil in his palm.

The word "Cadbury" was written on the side. "What is it?" He asked.

"Just eat it," she answered with a laugh. "I'm sure you'll like it." Things were quiet between them for a moment before she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "Thanks again for helping. It really meant a lot to me," she whispered into his neck before kissing his cheek as she pulled away.

With one more stunning smile—probably at his shocked expression—she walked towards her house to get ready to retire for the evening.

Hearing the door shut, Hiei looked down at the egg in his hand and made a mental note to inquire about the next holiday that they would be celebrating at the old shrine.

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

AN: That's it! Like I said, just a little something for Easter and because you guys are awesome. I hope you enjoyed, even if you don't celebrate Easter :] Thanks for reading! Happy Easter! ^_^


End file.
